fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell jest członkiem Fairy Tail i jedynym żeńskim Zabójcą Smoków w serii. Wygląd Wendy jest drobną i uroczą dziewczynką o długich, prostych, granatowych włosach (od czasu do czasu spinanymi w dwa kucyki) z grzywką i brązowych oczach. Jak wszyscy Zabójcy, ma zaostrzone kły. Ubiera się w stroje w stylu folkowym oraz sandały (ewentualnymi dodatkami mogą być akcesoria ze skrzydłami, Wendy Cait Shelter clothes.jpg|Codzienny strój Wendy Wendy Anime S2.png|Pierwszy strój Wendy ImagesCATVW9Z6.jpg|Wendy w dwóch kucykach 250px-Wendy Marvell.jpg|Ubrania z Edolas Wendy Marvell by Meiji405.png|Ubrania z Edolas (wersja anime) 232.png|Wendy na karcie gildowej 231.jpg|Wendy na okładce 16 tomu Fairy Tail Edolas Wendy.jpg|Edolańskie alter ego Wendy The-Light-Team-fairy-tail-20672537-720-402.jpg|Wendy jako członek Drużyny Światła 03.png|Wendy i Charle Cute wendy and charle.jpg|Wendy w 5 endingu 01'.jpg|Wendy razem z Natsu i Lucy Tumblr ljf38zTYQC1qgrtzbo1 500.jpg|Wendy na Hanami Wendy an1.jpg|Pierwsze pojawienie się Wendy w anime Tumblr lfqu0hu67S1qcwpido1 400.jpg|Wendy na 14 DVD Fairy Tail Mn,n,.png|Wendy i Mest Fairy-tailhjhij.jpg|Wendy na okładce 20 tomu Fairy Tail C wendy.gif|Portret Wendy Images.jpg|Nieśmiała twarz Wendy oznaczające, że jest ona Niebiańskim Smoczym Zabójcą). Jej znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na prawym ramieniu i jest błękitny. Osobowość Wendy jest nieśmiałą dziewczynką. Do niedawna jej jedyną przyjaciółką była młoda Exceedka, Charle, którą Wendy wychowała od jajka. Pomimo swej olbrzymiej mocy, nie wierzyła w siebie i bała się walczyć. Dopiero spotkanie z Natsu i pozostałymi dało jej siłę, której potrzebowała. W miare upływu czasu staje się coraz bardziej odważna i pewna siebie. Wendy bardzo troszczy się o członków gildy i zawsze daje z siebie wszystko by pomóc innym. Jest bardzo grzeczna i ułożona, zawsze, na powitanie i podziękowanie, składa grzeczny ukłon. Z Karty Gildiowej możemy się dodatkowo dowiedzieć, że lubi Charle, a nie lubi suszonych/marynowanych śliwek. Historia 308px-Wendycryingwhenjellalleaveher.jpg|Wendy płacząca gdy Mystogan powiedział, że musi ją opuścić Young Wendy.png|Mała Wendy Wendy została wychowana przez Grandine, Smoka Niebios. To ona nauczyła ją magii Zabójców. Niestety, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zniknęła 7 lipca X777 roku. W dniu zniknięcia Grandine, Wendy spotkała na swojej drodze młodego Mystogana, który przedstawił się swoim Edolańskim imieniem, Jellal. Wędrowali razem przez miesiąc. Pomimo krótkiego razem spędzonego czasu Wendy bardzo się do niego przywiązała, jednakże, gdy Mystogan wyczuł Animie, musiał odejść by ją powstrzymać. Zostawił więc on Wendy Robaulowi, który stworzył dla niej całą gildię, by nie czuła się samotna. Fabuła Saga Wieża Niebios: Wendy została pierwszy raz wspomniana w rozmowie smoków Igneel'a i Grandine, która uznała, że jeśli Natsu i Wendy się spotkają zawiążą bardziej przyjacielskie relacje. Saga Oracion Seis: Saga Daphne (Filler): Saga Edolas: Saga Próby: Magia i Zdolności Niebiański Zabójca Smoków (天滅竜魔法 Ten Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy jest Zabójcą jak Natsu i Gajeel, z tą różnicą, że jej żywiołem jest powietrze. Swoją moc może odnawiać jedząc je, jednakże ograniczeniem jest czystość powietrza, Wendy nie może się zregenerować w miejscach zanieczyszczonych. Magia Wendy nie jest typową niszczycielską magią ofensywną, lecz raczej polega na leczeniu i wspieraniu towarzyszy w walce. Zaklęcia: *'Wysokopoziomowa Magia Leczenia': Magia Wendy umożliwia jej leczenie ran i usuwanie trucizn z ciała, 183px-Wendy seal.jpg|Magiczny Krąg Wendy 600px-Sky dragon roar.jpg|Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka Wendy healing.jpg|Wendy używająca Niebiańskiej Magii 600px-Troia.png|Troia 475px-Attack boost spell.jpg|Arms 503px-Vernier.jpg|Vernier zwiększający szybkość Natsu i Gajeel'a 600px-Cursor spell on self.jpg|Wendy używająca Vernier'a na sobie Edoras Weapon Air Shatter Cannon.jpg|Broń z Edolas: Działo Rozbijające Powietrze jednakże jest również bardzo energochłonna. *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): Zaklęcie to przyjmuje formę świecących kul na dłoniach Wendy, leczy ona najgorszą przypadłość Natsu - chorobę lokomocyjną, jednakże czas działania jest ograniczony, a zbyt częste użytkowanie, czyni ją bezużyteczne. *'Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryuu no Houkou): Powietrzna wersja Smoczego Ryku. Przyjmuje ona formę tornada. Jednakże niski poziom mocy Wendy, sprawia, że jest on słabszy on zwykłego ataku Natsu czy Gajeela. *'Vernier' (バニーア Banīa): Zwiększa szybkość tego, na którego zostaje rzucone. Uwzględnia także rzucającego. czas trwania jest ograniczony. Żeby atak zadziałał, Wendy wypowiada zaklęcie: "O szybkie wiatry przemierzające niebiosa...VERNIER... *'Arms '(アームズ Āmuzu): Zwiększa siłę wybranego regionu ciała, jak np. ręce, na określony okres czasu. Przed wykonaniem ataku, Wendy wypowiada zaklęcie: "O mocy, ty która rozrywasz niebiosa...ARMS... Wyostrzone Zmysły: ''Domena wszystkich Zabójców. Wendy jak i Natsu czy Gajeel ma silnie wyostrzone zmysły w stosunku do "zwykłych" ludzi. Broń/Przedmioty ''Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Działo Rozbijające Powietrze: Kiedy Wendy, nie mogła używać swojej magii, walczyła za pomocą magicznego powietrznego działa, które po otwarciu tworzyło potężne tornada. Główne Bitwy * z Natsu Dragneelem and Gajeel Redfoxem VS Faust = WYGRANA * z Natsu Dragneelem and Gajeel Redfoxem VS mieszkańcy Edolas i Mystogan = "PRZEGRANA" * z Mest Gryder VS Gray Fullbuster and Loke = PRZEGRANA * z '''Pantherlily, Mest Gryder and Charle VS Azuma = '''PRZEGRANA Ciekwostki *Jest jedynym Zabójcą, którego wiek jest znany. *Jak wszyscy Zabójcy ma Exceeda. *Tylko jej alter ego z Edolas było w innym wieku, niż ona sama. *Debiut Wendy w anime miał miejsce wcześniej niż jej rzeczywiste pojawienie się w mandze. *Symbol gildy Wendy znajduje się w tym samym miejscu co symbol Natsu oraz symbol gildy Phantom Lord thumb|200px|Pierwszy projekt WendyGajeel'a. *W pierwotnym projekcie Wendy miała używać różdżki, a symbol jej gildy znajdował się na lewym ramieniu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Kobiety